A day with and without rain
by Mongoose McLore
Summary: After living alone for 5 years, Holly decides to move to the mansion. Right from the start she finds out what being an Xman means.She really feels like she is going to fit in. But then she falls in love, with a brotherhood member. Pls RR
1. The beginning

A day with and without sunlight

The plane landed and people got off. They walked into the airport. Some had people waiting for them others just went on their way to get a rental car. Holly which one of those people she was. She wasn't sure if someone was waiting for her. It's been so long since anyone had waited for her or even knew her. She looked around the airport as she started walking. No one had her name on a sign. She sighed and went searching for her suitcases. "Excuse me, are you Holly Diamonds?" A man's voice asked from behind her. Holly turned and faced him. He had brown hair and had on dark sunglasses. "Yea, I am. Who are you?" She asked. "Scott Summers. We spoke on the phone." He said and put out his hand to shake. She had talked to Scott on the phone a couple days earlier. She had heard of a mansion where mutants could live and go to get away from all the people against mutants. So she got the phone number and called. Scott was the one who answered and she talked to him about getting a room. She was sick of living by herself. "Nice to meet you" she said and shook his hand." Do you have your things? We must be going." He said. "yes, I do." She smiled. "Lead the way.".

He turned and walked towards the exit of the airport. As they walked he looked around as if looking for something. He then stopped. Holly stopped. 'What is he stopping for?' She thought. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "I hope not" He said. "What?" She asked. She was completely confused. "That guy over there is part of the Mutant Brotherhood I told you about." Scott said pointing to a guy who looked like he had green skin and green hair. "So what's the deal? Is he doing anything wrong?" She asked. "He could be. He must be here for a reason." Scott said. "But _he's _not doing _anything wrong." She_ said. He looked at her annoyed. He watched the guy. "Can we please go?" Holly asked after awhile."Wait."Scott said as The guy he gotten a paper bag from someone who walked by. Scott took off in towards the guy. The guy looked into the back. He sensed something…someone. He looked up and saw Scott. He got up and started to walk away. Scott walked faster. So did the guy. Holly watched Scott. She looked at the exit of the airport. 'It's not like you have more important things to do, than chase some stranger in an airport.' she thought to herself and the followed Scott who was pretty far away. 

Scott continued to follow the guy. The guy then ducked into a crowd. Scott stopped and searched to try and find him. "Scott" Holly called to him. He turned and saw her making her way to him. "I lost him" He said. "Oh…..well, maybe next time" She said and was getting ready to head back. Scott thought. " Wait, you can feel people's heart beats right?" He asked her. She sighed "Yes". She knew what he wanted her to do. "But I don't understand why we are going after this guy. I mean he wasn't doing anything wrong…." She started to say. Scott interrupted her "Look, Holly, this guy is part of the Brotherhood. He works for Magneto, which means he is probably running some errand for Magneto." He said. "ok, but what if he isn't" Holly said. Scott just looked at her. She couldn't see his eyes though the sunglasses. It gave her the creeps . Scott looked back at the crowd. Then he spotted the guy again. He was running out and exit. "Come on!" Scott yelled over his shoulder, not really caring if she followed or not. Holly did follow though, He was her ride. She followed Scott out an exit which lead to an alleyway. Her suitcase seemed to get more heavier as she ran. She threw it behind a dumpster as she continued to run after Scott. The guy turned a corner , then Scott ,with Holly turning last. It was a dead-end . Holly stopped. She tried to catch her breath. The guy turned and looked at Scott. "Looks like a dead end, Toad" Scott said stepping forward. He had his hand on his sunglasses like he was going to lift them. Toad seemed frightened by this motion. Holly hadn't asked Scott about his powers. She had been afraid to offend him in someway. Toad looked around and then he looked up. He smirked. "No!" Scott said and was about to lift his glasses, but Toad threw the bag at him and Jumped over the wall that made the dead-end a dead-end. The bag a hit Scott's hand. There was something hard in it. "How did he…?"Holly asked in amazement. Scott shook his hand as if that would stop the pain. "I'll explain later" He said as he picked up the bag. Holly was starring at the wall which was about 20 feet high. Scott opened the back and grabbed what was inside. "This is why we were chasing him" Scott said showing her the item. Her eyes widened. It was a gun. 

Holly threw her suitcase on her new bed in her new room at the mansion. She looked at the blank white walls and the plain blue red carpet. She smiled. 'Well, this is home' She thought happily. She opened her suitcase and started to take out clothes. As she put them into the drawers of her new dresser she started to think about what had just happened. The chasing a bad guy thing. The way Scott had just known that guy was up to something. She wondered if in time she would be doing the same thing. 

After Toad had gotten away Scott and Holly had finally made their way out of the airport. Scott's car was parked in the front of the airport so they didn't have to walk far. It took them less than 20 minutes to reach the mansion and when they did Holly was in awe. She had know the mansion was going to be big, but she didn't know how big. Scott then lead her to Professor Xavier's office where she met the Professor and was given her room. She had expected the Professor to start questioning her or make her do some test or something, but didn't. A red haired woman the Professor had called Jean had showed her where her room was. Scott had stayed behind. Holly knew he was probably telling the Professor about "the incident" at the airport. 

Holly finished unpacking and put her now empty suitcase under her bed. She sat on the bed. She looked around the room again. She hadn't been in a room this nice since she actually had a home. That had been about 5 years ago, when she was 15. Her mother had died when Holly was 4 years old. She had lived with her father after that. Holly had had 2 other siblings. They were both mutants like her. Her older brother, Marshal, had x-ray vision and other small abilities . Her sister, April, had the power to make people hate each other and want to kill each other. Holly had the power to make people fall in love. When her father found out about her and her siblings powers he was excited. Holly and her siblings were surprised, but glad. Next thing they knew their father wanted them to rob banks and was telling them other plans of his. When they tried to refuse, their father would threaten to tell an Anti-mutant group about them. Their father also would beat them. He would grab anything and hit them with it. Finally Holly couldn't take it. She and her sister ran away. They had made it about a mile away when their father found them. Their brother had told their father about their planning hoping that he would then be favored by his father. April then used her powers against her brother and father, giving Holly a chance to escape . April then yelled what city to meet up in. Holly never saw her sister after that night. Holly stayed in that city a year hoping and waiting. Her sister never came. The next 4 years Holly was just trying to live life as a normal person. But then she started seeing all these Anti-mutant protests. She got kicked out of her apartment and was thrown on the street. That's when she called the mansion. 

As Holly sat there reminiscing there was a knock on her door. She jumped a little startled. "Um…come in". Scott opened the door. He stayed in the doorway. "look, we normally don't ask newcomers to come with us on something like this, but…we need you" he said. "Something like this? Something like what?" Holly asked sort-of worried. "There is going to be a party thrown at this hotel. A bunch of senators and politicians are going to be there. So some of us are going there to make sure the Brotherhood doesn't try to crash this party" Scott says. "And why do you need me?" Holly asked. "Because you can feel someone's heart. We're going to need you to tell us if there are any people in place that we can't see" he said. "Ok, but I'm not sure if I can really help." Holly said. "How do I dress for this…party?". "It's not going to be social" He said flatly. "But we have to fit in, don't we?" She asked. He looked at her and sighed. 


	2. The hotel

Scott, Jean, Holly and Iceman were outside the hotel. "How are we getting in?" Iceman asked. There was a butler looking guy at the entrance. He was checking a list as people approached . "I really don't think we're on the list" Iceman said. Scott looks around. He looks back at Storm ,who was in a car parked across the street. He looked back at the hotel. "We'll go around the back" He said finally. "there has to be some entrance back there." . They walked to the back of the hotel, but didn't find an entrance. "Any other ideas?" Iceman asked Scott. Scott didn't reply. He started looking around again. "There" He said pointing to a dumpster. They all looked. "A dumpster?" holly asked confused. Cyclops went over to it. He looked behind it. "Stand back" He said to them. They each stepped back a couple steps. Holly turned to Jean. "What's he going to…." She started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of Cyclops blasting the dumpster away from a hidden door. Holly stood there silent. Jean laughed. "You'll get used it." Jean said. Iceman walked over to the door and opened it. "After you" He said to Jean and Holly. Jean walked over to Scott. He put his arm out for her. She took it and they walked in together. Holly watched them enviously. She sighed and looked at Iceman. She somewhat expected him to hold out his arm for her…he didn't. "come on" Iceman said still holding the door open for her. She sighed again. She wanted to slap herself for even thinking that Iceman would act like her date. She walked in and followed Jean and Scott, not waiting for Iceman. They walked down a long hallway. After they passed many doors, Holly guessed they were conference rooms, she doubted that the rooms were so big that they need double doors. They reached a dead end and then turned a corner. The minute they did, they began to hear music. It sounded like a orchestra. As they walked further, the music became louder. Finally, they reached the double doors that lead to the room they were looking for….the ballroom. Jean and Scott walked in arm in arm, followed by Holly then Iceman. The ballroom was huge. There were beautiful chandeliers scattered around the wide oval ceiling. There were long gall windows around the whole room. The floor was polished and looked like it should have been in some museum instead of having people dancing on it. The tables were large, round and circled the dance floor. Holly, Jean, Scott and Iceman found an unoccupied table in the back and sat down. Holly looked around at all the woman in silk and designer dresses. Then she looked at herself and Jean. They were dressed in similar dresses that were made by a student at the mansion. Holly looked at Scott. "So…do we fit in?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Scott looked at her. "This isn't a fashion show. Watch out for the brotherhood" He said and then looked back at the dance floor. Holly used her hand to hold up her head. 

An hour later there was still no sign of The Brotherhood. Holly was on her 8th soda and was bored out of her mind. Suddenly Scott and Jean got up. Holly sat up started. "What? What's going on?" She asked them. "Nothing….we're going to dance" Jean said. "Yea, you two watch from here. We'll watch from the dance floor" Scott said as he walked away with Jean, smiling. Holly sighed and placed her hand under her chin again. Holly watched them go onto the dance floor. They were so happy, so….in love. Holly had never been in love…ironic considering what her powers were. Sure, Holly could have anyone she wanted. All she had to do was look into their eyes and make them love her. But no she didn't want that. She didn't want to _make_ someone love her. She wanted real love. She wanted someone to be there for her. She had had boyfriends before , but they never understood her, they never understood her powers and they never wanted to understand either. 

Holly glanced at Iceman. His eyes were darting from one end of the room to another. He didn't look bored at all. Holly glanced around the room. The whole room was full of happy couples. Holly's eyes stopped on one couple. Two elderly people. The woman was dressed in diamonds and had on just a suit, but you could tell he was some sort of billionaire. She concentrated on the woman. The woman loved the man. The woman's heart belonged to no one else. Holly then concentrated on the man. His heart was also going out to someone, but it wasn't the woman. No, it was going out to a young girl about Holly's age. The girl was sitting a table away form the man. She was laughing and talking with other people at her table. Holly looked away. That was why she didn't want to make someone love her. The fact that they could really love someone else would kill her. Holly was about to go back to boredom when she saw Jean and Scott out of the corner of her eye. They were smiling on the dance floor. Scott was looking into Jean's eyes and Jean was….well, she looked into his eye. Holly wasn't sure if Jean could see Scott's eyes though his glasses. But the love was there. The love Holly dreamed of. Iceman saw her staring at the couple. "Romantic isn't it?" He asked. "what?" Holly asked looking at him. "The couple. I mean, imagine still being in love for so long" He said. "yea, romantic" She said sarcastically. 

Tears formed in Holly's eyes. She tried to stop them, but they still came. She got up. "I need air." She said to Iceman. "You can't leave" He said to her. "I can't breathe in here" She said not looking at him. "Fine…go to the roof." he through her a small walkie talkie. "If you see The Brotherhood…" He said without ending his sentence. He went back to searching the room. 

Holly walked down the hall that they had entered. She found an elevator and got in. She took deep breaths. She pushed the button for the roof. There were 30 floors. She groaned. She prayed no one else got in. She looked at the glowing number and listened to the elevator moving. There was no music and she liked it that way. 


	3. A confrontation

Toad sat on the ledge of the roof of the hotel. He looked down. It was a long way. He thought about jumping. It would end the pain, end the loneliness. He was going to use a gun…until Cyclops took it. He thought about what happened in the airport angrily. He had had it all planned out. He would take gun and drive to some deserted lot. Then he would finished it. It's what he wanted, but no. That stupid X-man had to wreck it all. That X-man and…that girl. Toad had never seen her before. He guessed she was just another student from the mansion, who was drawn in by their empty promises. In a way he pitied her, but then he didn't. He really didn't care. 

His thoughts went back to what Magneto sent him there to do. To watch. He was supposed to be watching for guests, and by guests he meant the X-men. He had been watching for the x-men, but then he had come to the roof. He had just come up to see if he saw them, but stayed at the thought of a new plan for suicide. He was about to get up when he heard a noise behind him.

The door to the roof opened and a woman walked out. Toad couldn't see her face from where he was. He was hidden by darkness. He listened. She was crying. He sighed, he didn't have time for this. She walked to the ledge. He could see her face. "You" Toad said moving out of the darkness. The woman jumped. "You were the one with that X-man." Toad said. 

Holly was startled. She didn't think anyone would be on the roof. She looked at the guy who had just popped out of the darkness. She recognized him right away and he recognized her. "Yes, I am. You're the one who had the gun." Holly said. "That gun cost me 20,000." He said. "What were you going to do with it anyway?" She asked curiously. "none of your business." Toad snapped at her. "Was it for your boss?" Holly asked. "My boss?" He asked. "Yea, don't you work for Magneto?" Holly asked though she knew the answer. "And don't you work for Xavier?" He asked mockingly. "I don't work for him…not really….I don't think you call it working for him, exactly." She said now realizing that she wasn't sure. "You don't even know" Toad said smirking. "Well, I just moved in." Holly said explaining herself . "You just moved in? That's no excuse. Don't you know what your moving into? They could turn you into the anti-mutants for all you know." Toad said. "They wouldn't do that" Holly said protesting. "Are you so sure? I mean do you really know them?" He said smirking again. Holly didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She said want to allow herself to think that he was right. "well, what about Magneto? What makes him so great?" Holly asked. Toad opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. "Does he give you a home?" Holly asked. Again Toad was silent. "Well?" She asked waiting for his reply. "He gives protection" He said finally. "Protection? And tell me what does this protection cost?" Holly asked. Toad looked at her angrily. Holly knew she had struck a nerve. They just stared at each other. "You know nothing" Toad finally said. Holly sighed. "You have no idea what it's like" He said. "Like what's like?" Holly asked not quite knowing what he's talking about. "Being a mutant." toad said. She frowned. "But I…I am a mutant" . "I mean a real mutant. People look at you and don't see a mutant. It's not until you use your powers do they know…..but mutants like me on the other hand….well, look at me!" Toad said moving closer to her. Holly looked at him, I mean really looked at him. She looked first at his green hair, It looked like the color punkers use. His skin was green and his eyes were yellow instead of white, and they too were green. She understood how people could be frightened of him, but she wasn't. "Well?" Toad asked watching her check him out. "Your green." Was all she said. Toad laughed. "That's it? That's all you have to say?". "Well, what do you want me to say?" Holly asked. "Tell me why you want to save people who hate you" Toad said. "First, you tell me why I shouldn't" She said. "Because they hate you!" Toad said like it was so oblivious. "Do they really? Because according to what you just said, they don't hate me. They hate you" Holly said smirking. Toad looked at her and then he went over to the ledge again. This was pointless. He didn't even understand why he was wasting his time arguing with her. Holly just watched him. 'Is he going to jump?' She asked herself. She remembered how he had jumped earlier and wonder if he would survive if he did jump now. 

Holly turned. She didn't care if he jumped. She had has enough air. She opened the door and as she did, she saw Toad getting ready to jump. He bent his knee about to leap. "Wait!" Holly said and went over to him before she really knew what she was doing. Toad looked at her frowning. He got down from the ledge. He just stared at her and she stared at him. Neither knew what to say. "Is this why you wanted the gun?" Holly asked. He searched her face. "why do you care?". She didn't know what to say. She knew if she tried to give him the 'You don't deserve to die, you're a special person' speech he would just laugh in her face. "why do you want to die?" Holly asked. "Why shouldn't I die?" And he got closer and looked into her eyes. When Holly made eye contact, Her powers let her see into his heart. She saw the hurt he had. The need for acceptance and the wanting of companionship. Whether it was friendship or more…he felt so alone. Tears came to Holly's eyes. Toad blinked. Holly looked away. "what did you do?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He looked back at her about to say something else, but then she did something that shocked him. She kissed him. His eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. So he just closed his eyes and kissed her back. 

Iceman then came on her walkie-Talkie. "Come on, Holly were leaving….party is over" His voice cracked. She stopped kissing Toad and just looked at him. He looked at her a weird expression on his face. It was a cross between disbelief and wonderment. "I…um…I got to go. Don't do anything stupid" She said slowly walking backwards to the door. She opened the door and walked inside. She watched him until the door closed. 


	4. The Attack

Holly made her out of the elevator and back to the ballroom. Many of the couples had left. Jean and Scott were standing by the table talking seriously. "What's going on?" Holly asked. Iceman stands up. "Magneto and other members of the Brotherhood broke into some of the politician's houses." He said. "What? How? Was anyone hurt?" Holly asked. "No, but a lot of stuff was either destroyed or stolen. "he said. "And when the police showed up they were attacked, but there were no serious injuries." "So what do we do now?" Holly asked. Scott and Jean walk pass them. Scott stopped and looked at Holly. "The Professor sent some of the others to check out the houses. So we go home." 

When they reached the mansion, hardly anyone was up. They each said their goodnights to each other and went their separate ways. Holly went to her room, replaying the night. Especially the part where she kissed Toad. She hadn't planned on doing it. It just happened. She felt the pain he had. It was almost unbearable. She understood why he had wanted to kill himself. She tried to stop thinking about it. She opened the door to her room and went in. 

In the morning, Holly went downstairs. It was 7:00 am. She was already fully dressed. To her surprise she wasn't the only one up. Two kids about 11 were sitting on a coach talking. 3 others were running down the hall chasing each other. Holly walked to the kitchen. Iceman and Scoot were there. "Morning" She said to them cheerfully. They looked at her expressionless. "What's up?" She asked as she grabbed an apple. "We are going to do investigate the houses today." Scott said. "I thought someone did that last night." Holly asked confused. "They did, but the houses were too surrounded. They couldn't get near" Scott said. "And you think you can get through today?" She asked. "Don't worry we will." He replied. She smiled. "Well, good luck" . "Your coming too" Scott said. "What?! Why?!" Holly asked once again confused. "Because we need you too feel when people are coming." Scott said. "Can't Jean just use her powers?" Holly asked. "Jean is going to be helping me and Bobby look for clues" Scott informed her. "So, I'm just going to be the look out?" Holly asked sighing. "Yes" Scott and Iceman said. "Fine" Holly agreed. 

Scott drove to the house that was the nearest. It looked normal from the outside. Scott, Iceman, and Jean went in. Holly stayed in the car. She laid down in the backseat. It was uncomfortable, but it was better than just sitting there. She looked at clouds though the glass. She started to make shapes out of them. First, there was a cat, then a bird, a woman walking a dog, a basketball,…Toad. She shook her head. She sat up. She looked up and saw Jean making her way back to the car, followed by Scott and Iceman. She got into the backseat with Holly. "Find anything?" Holly asked. "No, nothing." Jean said looking disappointed. "Why are you even looking for clues anyway? Don't you already know The Brotherhood did this?" Holly asked. "Yes and no. We are pretty sure the Brotherhood did this, but we have to be sure." Jean explained. Scott got into the driver's seat and Iceman in the passenger side. They both looked as disappointed as Jean. "Well, maybe at the next house." Holly suggested tried to cheer them up. No one said anything. Scott started to drive. The next house was a little more farther away. The neighborhood was much nicer too. The was a security guard to open the gate. Jean had used her powers to get him to open the gate for them. Scott drove passed many houses and found the right house. 

15 minutes later they came out again disappointed. "Nothing?" Holly asked. "Nothing" Jean said. They took off for the third house. Jean read the address to Scott. After an hour of driving they reached a dead end. Iceman took out a map. "I think you made a wrong turn here" He said pointing it out to Scott. Scott took the map and got out of the car. He used the car as a table. Holly and Jean also got out. They stretched. Iceman helped Scott with the map. Holly looked around to see where they were. They were surrounded by a forest type place. Trees towered over them. It was quite. The only sound were the birds flying overhead. The only road was the two way road that they had come from. The wind blew and then Holly felt something….there were more people around. "Scott?" Holly called. He looked up. "what?". "Well, Well, if it isn't the X-men? Shouldn't you be at your school learning?" A voice said from the forest. Holly stepped back. "Sabertooth." Scott said. Sabertooth stepped out of the forest. He stood over 6 feet tall. He looked like some-kind of wild cat/human. Sabertooth looked at them all with an evil look on his face. "What do you want?" Scott asked him. "I just wanted to know what you X-men were doing here in Brotherhood territory" He said. Holly felt something again. "Scott, look out!" She yelled at Scott as person sped passed him. Scott moved in time and missed almost being ran over. The person then appeared by Sabretooth. He had silver hair and was sort-of tall. He looked at mad. He glared at Holly. "How did…?" He started to ask, but Holly pushed Jean out of the way as another attacker tried to attack Jean. Next thing Holly knew Scott was firing his optic blasts at some other mutant. "Iceman, behind you!" Holly said without even looking at him. Iceman avoided the attack. Sabretooth was getting mad. 'How were they supposed to get rid of the X-men with this psychic girl around?' He thought to himself. He then smiled. 

Jean got up and tried to help Scott. Holly looked around trying to make since of this mess. She stood up and was hit was felt like a car. She fell down again. Next thing she knew Sabretooth was carrying her into the forest. Her head hurt. 

Scott saw Sabretooth with Holly. He blasted a tree near them. It fell in front of Sabretooth. Scott ran over. Sabretooth looked at Scott. "Put her down" Scott demanded. Sabretooth through Holly through another tree that was a couple feet away. He then leapt at Scott. Scott had been distracted by looking to see if Holly was ok. Scott hit the ground hard. Jean came and tried to use her psychic powers. Sabretooth attacked her. Holly tried to raise her head, but it was too heavy. She tried to stay awake. She didn't want any Brotherhood members to get her. Then she felt someone grab her. "No" She moaned, but was then consumed by darkness. 


	5. To love or not to love

Holly's eyes opened. She had a huge headache. She closed her eyes again. She felt like she was spinning. She thought of the events of the last 2 days. She had been so excited about joining the X-men. Then the whole deal at the airport had made her see what it really meant to be an X-man. Then The Hotel thing. That had been ok, except for the kissing Toad part. But then was that really bad….I mean technically he was bad guy…thinking about it gave her more of a headache. She then thought about the attack near the forest…..The Attack….Sabretooth had attacked her…Fear came over her. Where was she? She sat up and opened her eyes. "Argg!!" She said in pain. "Are you alright?" A voice came from behind her. She recognized the voice. She looked behind her. Toad was sitting there starting at her. She jumped. "What? … How? …. "She looked around. She was in a place that looked like a run-down trailer. She frowned. "Why am I here?" She asked. "Would you rather be with Sabretooth?" Toad asked. "No. " She said. "But I thought you were one of the bad guys. Aren't you and Sabretooth on the same team?" . Toad's eyes searched Holly's face. His mind was sorting the answer. The answer was of course 'Yes' he was on the same 'Team' as Sabretooth, but there was something he needed to know. "How long have a been here?" Holly asked. "Since Sabretooth knocked you out" He said. "Which would be how long?" Holly asked. "Since yesterday afternoon." He said. "What?! How long was I out?" She asked. "A long time. I was starting to get worried." He replied. She looked down in disbelief "What time is it?" She asked. "It's 11:00 in the morning……There is

something I wanted to know." He started. Holly listened. "Wanted to know what?" She asked when he didn't continue. She wasn't sure what he had on his mind or if she should be scared. She had only been a X-man for 3 days and already she had gotten kidnapped. Could she even consider it being kidnapped? If she tried to escape would he stop her? Then another thought came to her mind. _Was he going to take her to Magneto?_ All these questions ran through her mind. She suddenly felt stressed out. And what a time to start feeling stressed. She looked back at Toad, who was just starring at her. "Why did you kiss me?" Toad asked. Holly was taken aback from the question. She hadn't expected it. And the fact that she didn't expect it made her feel stupid. Holly wasn't sure how to reply to that. She thought about the place she was in. She thought about lying, just tell him that she thought he was hot or something. She looked at him, No she couldn't do that. "I….I'm not really sure" Holly replied to him. He frowned. "Your not sure? What do you mean your not sure?" He was starting to get mad. "What do you just go around kissing people?". He stood up. Holly moved back not sure what Toad was going to do. She looked into his eyes again. Her powers made her feel the rejection he felt. Toad looked away. "Don't do that!" he said not looking at her. He had his hand between his eyes. He felt her feeling his emotions. "I'm sorry…"Holly said. "And I'm sorry about kissing you. I just felt your sadness". He looked at her again. "My sadness? What does that mean?" He asked. "Well, I felt…" She searched for the words to describe it. "You just felt sad. Like depressed….are you?". He turned his back on her. "Why do you care?" "Why do you keep doing that?" She asked moving to the edge of the bed she was in. "What?" Toad asked confused. "Every time I mention something that , I guess, touches a nerve you get all defensive and try to push me away." Holly said. "Maybe it's because I want to shut-up" Toad said still not facing her. Holly got off the bed. "Why?". "Why what?" He asked. "Why do you want me to shut-up?" Holly said. Toad didn't say anything. "You can't just hide your feelings and pretend their not there. You have to let them out" Holly said moving closer to him. "You sound like a after school special. And how do you expect me to let them out? Should I cry or how about I just kill you and…" He turned around and was face to face with Holly. "Go ahead. Kill me. I Have nothing to live for. I have no family. I have no friends." She said looking into his eyes, but not looking deep enough for her powers to start up. "So it's ok for you to die? When I tried to kill myself you gave me a whole long lecture, but you…no, it's fine if you want to die. What happened to the whole 'You're special' thing you tried to lay on me?" Toad asked starring into her. She searched his face. "What am I doing here, Toad?" She asked. "I told you.." He started to say. "No, why am I really here?" She asked again. He got even closer to her. They were centi-meters apart. "You tell me" He looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not a mind reader. I just read emotions" She said now starting to feel uncomfortable. "Then read them." he said. She did. She felt his heart beating. He liked her. '_This is so wrong_' She thought to herself. "I want to leave now" Was the only thing she said. She didn't expect him to let her. She just needed to say something. "Heh" he said and looked at her disgusted. "I knew it. You talk noble and like you care….you really are one of them." he walked passed her to the door. Holly followed a few steps behind. "Is that your new scheme to get people to join you? Kiss them and pretend to like them and then turn on them?" He said as he threw open the door. "Toad, it's not like that…I…." She started to say. "GET OUT!" He yelled not looking at her. He couldn't look at her. She jumped startled and ran out of the trailer. 


	6. Thoughts

He had been so stupid. Toad was squatting by a window of the trailer. Just starring out it, looking at the last spot he had seen her before she was out of sight. No, he wasn't just looking at the spot, he was glaring at it. Again, he had let hope get him. When Holly had kissed him the night before, it had felt awesome. He had actually thought it meant something. In a way he really didn't believe she liked him, but the fact that she kissed him…He had to know why. But no, it was just blew up in his face like everything else in his life. She had rejected him. Anger stirred inside him. He would get revenge. Then something dawned on him. Why hadn't he killed her when he had the chance….no, he had question her. His eyes widened as another thought shot to his mind. '_Had he talked her out of wanting to die_?'. No, he hadn't. He had just changed the subject to her looking into his eyes. To use her powers…..Why? What did he expect her to do when she felt how he felt for her? Did he expect her to kiss him again? To actually want him? He felt angry and stupid at the same time. He looked away from the window. He got off the bed he was squatting on. He looked around the trailer, his hideout. No one knew about it, not even Magneto. No, someone did know about it. SHE knew about it. But she doesn't count. He looked around. The walls were rusted, the sink was rusted. The two beds were squeaky and the mattresses had wholes in them. He had to flip them , but then the other side was getting wholes as well. One of the beds folded into a table and that was it. It was all he had. He went to the small bathroom in the rear of the trailer. _' why does this always happen to me? Why can't I find someone? Why can't I be like everyone else? Why can't I love?'_ He thought to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom. The second he door was open he met his reflection in the bathroom mirror. _'That's why'_

Holly ran down the road. She was losing her breathe. She stopped and leaned against a stop sign. She thought about what just happened. She didn't really have an option about it. She was too out of breath and her mind was busy thinking of a way to get back to the mansion. She didn't even know where she was. She just ran and kept running. When she first got out of the trailer it was grassy and muddy. Then she reached the road, which had been muddy, but then had become just dirt. Like a school's track field. Her footsteps made a crunching sounds as she walked. The sun beat down on her. She wondered what time it was. She looked at her wrist, she had forgotten her watch. "Dang!". She wondered if the other X-men were looking for her. She looked at the road ahead. It looked like it went on forever. She sighed and sat down on the ground. The road was also empty. _'Maybe if I went back to Toad….'_ She shook her head. Why was she thinking that? If anything he would call Magneto instead of helping her get back. She put her hand through her hair. Why had she done that to him? He liked her and she… she rejected him. This was so confusing. When she kissed him…it was nice. Was it a crush? Was it more? She felt bad for him. He was so sad inside. If he only had a friend. Yes, that was it. A friend. And that's what she'd tell him. She'd go back there and tell him that she wanted to be his friend. But would Xavier be mad about her being his friend. Then she thought something. _'Is that the reason I feel guilty about the kiss?' _. Ever since she had lived on her own, she had never ever cared what other people thought. She lived by her own rules. Did what she wanted to do. 

She got up. She started to walk down the road again. '_Just friends, Just friends'_ She kept thinking as she walked

Toad came out of the bathroom. He laid on the bed away from the window. He turned on the busted TV he had. He flipped through the channels. A news station was reporting the break-ins the Brotherhood had done, while he was at the hotel. Toad has found out that he had been a decoy. Magneto was hoping the X-men would fine him and think the other Brotherhood members were there. Magneto didn't care if Toad got hurt or killed. Toad changed the channel. He couldn't find anything on. He turned off the TV. He starred at the ceiling. This was his usually routine. Then Magneto would usually call and have something for him to do. Just then there was a knock on the door. He looked at the door like it was possessed. He got up and kept his eyes on the door. He walked to it. He opened it carefully. He saw it was Holly. "What do you…" He started to ask, but Holly rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He started to kiss her back, but stopped. "What do you want?" He asked. "You" She said and kissed him again. Toad pulled her inside and closed the door. 


	7. Consequences

The car was hidden behind bushes and was under a tree. Holly and Toad sat there in silence. Toad had his hands on the steering wheel. Holly was starring at her hands in her lap. Neither spoke or even knew what to say. Holly looked at the radio clock. It said 12:00. "So…is this it?" Toad asked, just looking straight ahead. "Huh?" Holly said looking up at him. " Look, your back home. I did what you wanted me to do. So is this it? After you get out of this car…" He looked at her. "..Will I ever see you again?". She didn't know what to say. "Do you want to see me….or did you just need a ride?" He asked. "I'm not sure" She said a little above a whispered. "Not sure about what exactly? I mean you've kissed me twice….All I want to know is why. Why, Holly? Just tell me" He said. She said nothing. "I've killed people." Toad said. "Did the X-men tell you? I'm one of the bad guys, Holly. You and I shouldn't even be together like this." Holly looked at that mansion. She thought of her 'new' room. Three days…in only three days she wrecked it all. She looked at Toad. "No, we shouldn't….but we are." She looked into his eyes. "Now what?". "Now you get out of the car, walk away and forget about me." Toad said. "Is that what you want?" Holly asked. "No, but it's what's going to happen." He said. "So why ask? Why not just say goodbye and save yourself the heartbreak." Holly said. "Heartbreak?" He laughed. "It was just a kiss, Holly". "Two kisses and if it was 'just a kiss' you wouldn't be making such a big deal about it" She said. Holly leaned closer to him. He got tense. "What's wrong?" Holly asked him. "Just go" He said through clenched teeth. "Why?" She asked. "Because I know what your doing" He said. "Really? What am I doing?" She asked. "Look, Holly. I did what you wanted now, go!" He said. "What is it with you? I mean haven't you ever been in a relationship before?" She asked backing up. "No" He said plainly "No, I haven't". Holly regretted saying what she had said. She looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know.". He looked at her. He searched her face. "Will I see you again?" Toad asked. She thought. "Yes". "When?" He asked. "Whenever" She said. "Tonight." He said. "Tonight? What time?" She asked. "8:00. At the park" He said. She kissed him. "I'll see you then.". She opened the car door and got out. Waved and ducked under a bush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You could have called." Scott said. He was leaning against Professor Xavier's desk. "I said I was sorry. I was too busy trying to figure out a way back there." Holly replied. She was sitting in a chair that faced the middle of the desk. "If you would have called we would have picked you up." Scott said. "Where were you anyway?". Holly thought fast. "I was…I'm not sure where I was. I'm not sure how I got there. I just woke up…in…no…on a…a….a road. A dirt road. I think they expected me to die there." She said. '_Smooth. Real Smooth'_ She thought to herself. "Where there call boxes?" He asked. "I..um… can't remember." She said. Scott stared at her. He knew she was lying, he just didn't know why. He looked at the Professor, who hadn't said anything the whole time. The Professor had his hands folded on his desk. He was looking at Holly, but not like Scott. "Professor?" Scott said. The Professor turned his head to look at Scott. He then looked back at Holly. "All that matter is that you here now, Holly." He said. Cyclops frowned, but said nothing. Holly was surprised by the Professor's unquestioned trust. "You may go back to your room now" He said. "Thank-you, Professor." Holly said as she got up. She left the room smiling. 

Holly walked down the hall thinking of what she might wear later to her 'date' with Toad. "Holly!" She heard someone call out to her. She turned and found Iceman running up to her. "Hey" he said. "Hi" She said. "What's up?". He hugged her. Holly just stood there not sure if she should hug him back. She was just too caught off-guard to really respond. He stepped back from the hug. "What happened? Did you get taken by the Brotherhood?" Iceman asked. "um…a…"Holly said still confused about the hug. "I was…I woke up on a dirt road." She said. "A dirt road? Like a field or like what people drive on?" He asked. "Like what people drive on." She said. She hated lying, but it was somewhat true. She did walk on a dirt road before she went running back to Toad. " How far away was it?" Iceman asked. Holly thought quick, not sure if she should make something up or just say she didn't know. "Um…I'm…not sure" She said. "You know, I have a headache so I'm just going to go back to my room." She turned to walk away. Iceman turned with her. "I'll walk you." He said. "I'm sorry about the questions…it's just that, well, I was worried about you" He said as they walked. "Well, I'm fine" Holly said. She was starting to only half pay attention. She was really thinking about Toad. "I felt somewhat responsible for you disappearing." He said. "Why?" Holly asked. "Well, you're the new to all this and Scott was Jean's back-up and I should have been yours." He said. "It was my fault though, I saw Scott in trouble and tried to help. There was nothing you could do that would have changed it." Holly said trying to make Iceman feel better. "But I should I been there to help Scott. I should have stopped you…"Iceman said. Holly started to walk a little fast. She was starting to feel real guilty. Iceman was feeling bad because he thought, Holly went through some traumatic ordinal and in reality she had been safe with Toad. "Well, there's my room" Holly said power walking over to it. "Holly…" Iceman said walking over, but more slowly. "yea?" She asked opening the door. "I…I want to make it up to you." Iceman said. Holly frowned. "Make it up to me? You don't have too" She said. "But I want too" He said insisting. "um…ok." She said putting half her body into the room. Iceman smiled. "Ok, so then Tonight. How about dinner?" He said. "What?! Tonight?!" Holly said not realizing how loud her voice got. Iceman jumped back in surprise. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Holly felt his heart beating very fast. "Sorry…it's just…I'm not sure if I'm up to it. I mean, I have this killer headache. I'm sorry" She said. "Oh, of course. I understand." Iceman said looking disappointed. "Well, I'll see you later" She said closing the door. 

Holly looked into the mirror. She had on a black dress with small heels. Her dark brown hair was pulled back from her face, but not in a pony tail. It was pulled back in the middle and the rest was down. She hadn't done her make-up though. She was going to do it in the car. She figured that if anyone saw her they wouldn't suspect anything. She had a plan for getting out of the mansion. She was going to wear a coat with a hood, so then her hair wouldn't be seen either. She threw on the coat and grabbed her purse from the bed. She put her ear to the door. She heard nothing and opened the door to peek out. She could hear talking and laughing coming from the rec room, but saw no one in the hall. She stepped out and with his left hand still in the room, she flicked off the light. She pulled the door closed. She walked down the hall quickly, but not too quick. She walked downstairs looking to the side of her, to see if anyone was watching her. There were people just hanging out, but they didn't notice her. She made it to the bottom of the stairs. Her nerves were starting to relax. All that was left was to walk straight to the door. She took one step and heard "Holly". She winced and turned to see Jean on the top of the stairs looking down at her. Jean walked down the stairs. "Going somewhere?" She asked. "I was going to go for a walk" Holly said. "Iceman told me and Scott you had a very bad headache." Jean said crossing her arms. "Well, Yea, that's why I'm going for a walk. I'm trying to clear my mind." Holly said gesturing to her head. Jean looked at Holly's shoes. Holly winced again. "It's, um, all I have" Holly said explaining. "What happened to the shoes you had on before ?" Jean asked. "They were holey from earlier." Holly said quickly. Jean just stared at Holly. "You know, Holly, we don't judge. You don't have to lie." Jean said. "Ok" Holly said. "Can I go now?". "I don't think that's a good idea." Jean said. "Why not?" Holly asked frowning. "Because if the Brotherhood did do something to you, you would be an easy target." Jean said. "But they didn't do anything to me! I wasn't even with them! I woke up on a dirt road!!" Holly protested. Jean shock her head. "Maybe tomorrow, Holly." She said and walked away. Holly called Jean a name under her breath. She went over to the door and turned the knob. It opened but then felt heavy. Holly let go and it slammed shut. She tried to open it again, but it felt like something very big was holding it back. "Arg!" She groaned. She looked back and saw Jean's shadow in the nearest hallway. 


	8. More consequences

'I fell for it.' Toad thought to himself. He sat at the edge of his bed. His head hung down, it felt to heavy to lift up. He had waited for Holly until 10:00. He had actually believed that she was going to show up. He had been an idiot. Toad laid on the bed and starred at the ceiling. He thought about the night before. 

After he had dropped off Holly, he had headed for The Brotherhood hideout. He had been there it'll 6:00. Then he had headed back to his trailer and took a shower. When he got out he thought about not going. He knew she wasn't going to show up, but something inside him made him think she would…he knew what it was….Hope. Hope…it was always hope that got him. He sat on the edge of the bed again. He felt anxious, like he wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure what. He stood up and looked out the window, at the long lonely swamp. Then he got the eerie realization that, that swamp was what he was doing to be waking up to for the rest of his life. 

Holly drove down the dirt road practicing what she was going to say to Toad in her head. 'Would he even talk to me?' She asked herself. She wondered how long he had waited or if he had even showed up. She hoped that he had chickened out, but somehow she knew he didn't. She turned and came to the end of the road. She parked the Honda that Scott said she could borrow. She had lied and said she was going to the mall to buy new clothes. Jean hadn't been up or Holly probably would be still stuck at the mansion. Holly got of the car and headed down to the swamp. Her heart was pounding. The swamp seemed really quite…or was it just because her thoughts were too loud for her to hear anything. She moved farther and walked over a small hill. Then she saw the trailer, She felt her heart stop. She took a deep breath and started to make her way to the trailer.

Toad was back on the bed. '_I should have jumped_' He thought to himself. '_If I would have just jumped I wouldn't have been stood up by Holly. I wouldn't have even had the date with Holly…..if it was even a date._'. But he hadn't jumped, he had had the date and he had been stood up. '_Why hadn't I jumped? So she kissed me, she left….I could have jumped_.' His mind kept taunting him. He got up. He couldn't take it. He didn't know how he was going to do it…maybe he would get on top of another building and jump. It would be cheaper than getting another gun. He opened the trailer door….and there stood Holly. "hey" She said half whispering. A range of emotions went through Toad. Mostly anger and sadness. "what do you want?" he asked her. "I just came to say I'm sorry" She said. "Your sorry?" He asked. "About last night" She said. He stayed quiet. "Well, is that it? Is that all you came here for?" Toad said after a long moment of silence. "Umm…a…yea" Holly said surprised by his reply. "It would have been better if you wouldn't have come at all." Toad said. "How do you know I didn't have a whole group of Brotherhood members here, ready to kidnap you. Or for that matter how do you know that last night wasn't going to be a set-up". "Because you saved me before and I thought you wouldn't…" Holly stopped relating that she put her guard down.

Toad smirked. "Well, was it?" Holly asked. "Does it matter?" Toad asked her back. "Well, I'd like to know." Holly said. "Why? Will it make you feel better?" Toad asked. Holly didn't know what to say. It would make her better in a way. She would be glad for not walking into a trap. "Look, I just came to say I was sorry" Holly said. "Well, you said it. Now what? Did you expect me to act happy and glad to see you?" Toad asked. "No…I…well, I'm not sure what I expected you to do" Holly said. "Just leave" Toad said. "ok, I understand." She started to turn. "Before I go…I wanted to go last night. I really did." Holly said over her shoulder. "Don't come back, Holly" Toad said. "I really don't need this". "Don't need what?" Holly turned back around. "This" Toad said gesturing to him and Holly. "You making a date with me and then not showing up. It wastes my time. I've been through this before." He said. "Toad, I really did want to go out with you. I swear. ….I would still go out with you!" Holly said. "Just stop, Holly" Toad said. "Stop what? I'm just telling you that I have feelings for you." Holly said. Toad stepped back from the door. "No , you don't….Get out!!" Toad said. He went over to the bed and sat down. Holly stepped into the trailer and stood in front of him. "Why do you do this? Even last time when I tried to talk to you, you freaked out." Holly said. "Leave me alone" Toad said in a whisper. "Not until you give me a good reason." Holly said crossing her arms. "Fine you wanna know why?" he stood up and looked into her eyes. "Because people like you think that going out with me will make you a good person. You think that giving me hope will make me feel better, but in the end, you'll leave and I'll be depressed. No, not this time." Toad said. As their eyes were looked images were flashing in Holly's mind. She was seeing everything Toad was talking about. Her eyes were getting red. Toad backed up. "What the…?" He started to say, but Holly grabbed her arm. He felt the tension and stress he had start to go away. He suddenly felt tired. He sat down on the bed. Then he passed out. 


	9. Star Crossed lovers

Toad felt like he was floating. His mind seemed free. He didn't feel stress or pain. He felt good. Then he heard something. He opened his eyes slowly. At first it was blurry, everything was white. Then everything cleared and he realized he was looking at the ceiling. He groaned. "Toad?" He heard someone say his name. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Argg!" He yelled as he got a head rush. "Ah, you shouldn't have gotten up so quick" The person said. He looked at the person. It was Holly. She looked at his conceringly. Toad didn't say anything. "Are you ok?" Holly asked him. "Depends. What did you do to me?" He asked. "Well,...it's hard to explain." Holly started. "I calmed you down. I took away your pain". Toad looked at her. Then he smelled something. "What's that smell?" He asked. "oh, I saw that you didn't have anything to eat...so I went to the market and bought somethings". Holly said. Toad frowned. "Why?". Holly wasn't sure how to answer. "Why what?" SHe asked. "Why did you buy food?" He asked. "Because you didn't have any and well, I wasn't doing anything so...I just thought....I don't know." Holly said. Toad stood up. "What is it with you?" He asked. "What? Look I did you a favor!" Holly said once again shocked by his reaction. "why? Why did you do me a favor? I didn't ask you to buy me food" Toad said walking over to a cabinet and opening it. It was full of food. Holly just looked at him in disbelief. She was speech- less. She grabbed her purse. "You know what?" She said throwing the strap over her shoulder. "You win. I'm out of here. I thought you were just a guy who had never had a friend or whatever. I was giving you a chance, but now I know why your alone! I understand why your part of the brotherhood and why your treated like dirt. Goodbye, Toad" She stormed to the door. Then she felt Toad grab her hand. She turned to yell at him. "Holly..." He said her name in almost a whisper. She looked into his eyes. Then she looked away. "No...I'm leaving" She said, but didn't move. She didn't know why she wasn't moving. Her brain ordered her legs to move, but something kept her there. Toad moved closer to her. "I've never had anyone do anything like this for me....without wanting something in return." He said. Holly remained quite. Toad looked at her, as if he was expecting her to do something. "So...what do you want to do? Do you want me to leave? Or do you want me to finish cooking and then leave? Just tell me, Toad. " Holly said putting one hand on the door knob. Toad got closer and kissed her. "Please don't leave" He whispered in her ear. Holly looked at him. "You think that by kissing me, I'm just going to forget how you acted and stay?" She said. "No, i just....Holly...please". He said. She looked at the door. She looked back at Toad. He was watching her. She knew he was being sincer when he asked her to stay. She took her hand off the door knob. "Well? I'm staying. Now what?" She asked him, crossing her arms. Toad wasn't sure what to do now. "You want to sit down?" He asked her jestering to the bed. "Sure" Holly said walking over to the bed and sitting down. He sat down next to her. They both were quiet. "How long was I out?" Toad asked after the long pause. "6 hours." Holly said. "And you stayed here the whole time?" He asked suprised. "Well, I left to get food." She said. Another pause. "Can I ask you something?"Holly asked. "Yea, sure" Toad said. "Why do you get mad when I'm nice to you?" She asked not sure what his reaction would be. "Like I told you, I've never had anyone do things for me who didn't want something in return. Then there are the people who act like I can trust them, but they always end up turning on me." He said. "I'm sorry" Holly said putting her hand on his. He stood up. "But I understand why. I mean look at me. I'm a freak. No wonder no one wants anything to do with me."He said. "That's not true....your not a freak. Your just different" Holly said wishing she had put it a different way. He laughed. "Different is just another word for freak." He said. "Your not a freak. And what about me? I see you like everyone else, but I've stuck around." Holly said. He looked into her eyes. "Why?" He asked. "I'm actually not sure....I guess it's because I can feel the good inside you." She said. "The good inside me? I have no good inside me" He said looking away from her. "Well, I can feel something...." She walked closer to him and turned him to face her. "And it's telling me to stay.". Toad looked at her and she looked at him. They kissed. Holly put her arms around his neck and Toad put his arms around her body. He pulled away alittle. "Wait. What does this mean?" He asked. "What?" Holly asked confused. "I mean are we just going to kiss and then that's it or.....or..." He trailed off. "Or are we going to date?" Holly finished his sentence. "Are you going to be my girlfriend?" Toad asked scared to hear the answer. "If you want me to be." Holly said. Toad smiled. "ok". "ok" Holly repeated. They went back to kissing.  
  
Toad and Holly layed there. Side-by-Side. Holly's head rested on Toad's shoulder. They had been talking, but now they were just enjoying each other's presents. Toad breathed in deep. His arm was around Holly. He smiled to himself and looked at her. Her eyes were closed. He kissed her cheek. She moved slowly and opened her eyes. She smiled at him. "Hi" She said. "Hi" He replied back. She yawned. "Was I snoring?" She asked. "Not at all." He said. She smiled. She looked passed him to the window. She jumped up. "what time is it?" She asked."I'm not sure" He said sitting up. Holly looked around, but then remembered she was wearing a watch. She looked at it and her eyes widened. "I got to go." She said walking to the door. "You gotta go? Why?" Toad asked following her. "Because I've been gone all day and if Jean sees me come in..." She said putting her coat on. "Jean?" He asked. "At the mansion" She said. "Mansion?! You mean you are still going back there?" Toad asked. Holly turned to face him. "What do you mean am I still going back there?" She asked. "I mean your going to still live with those X-morons." He said. "Yes" She said. He rolled his eyes. "Their just going to fill your head with lies, Holly" Toad said. "and Magneto doesn't?" Holly asked. Toad said nothing. Holly turned to leave. "Atleast he doesn't keep us in cells." Toad said. Holly turned back around. "Cells? For your information I have a great room...with a great view towards the east wing facing the yard area." She said. He just looked at her. "You'll come to your sences one day, Holly. I just hope it's sooner than later." He said. She sighed, opened the door and walked out of the trailor. 


	10. Keeping a secret

As Holly drives back to the mansion. The arguement she just had replayed in her mind. She just couldn't understand it. One minute Toad is acting normal like....a...a human being. And then next minute he's acting weird and sarcastic. Holly thought about what he had said about the X-men. She wondered what he really knew about them. Did he REALLY know anything about them? 'He probably just believes whatever Magneto tells him. ' She thought to herself. Then it hit her. There she thinking Toad had no right to judge the X-men and there she was judging Magneto. 'But Magneto is the bad guy.......' She told herself. 'But do I know that for a fact?' She thought again. She had only been in New York acouple days...she hadn't even seen Magneto do anything. Did she have the right to just call him a bad guy? All these thoughts were giving her a headache. Holly ran up to the mansion door and slipped inside. She caught her breathe once she realized she had walked into an empty entry way. She made her way up the stairs. An empty hallway was infront of her. She took another deep breath. Then she heard someone walking behind her. She turned slightly. A girl about 12 with blue hair was walking while reading a book. The girl went to a door without moving her head from the book. She went into a room. Holly continued through the hall. She had made it to the door of her room when..."So your finally back" Jean's voice came from behind her. Holly swore under her breath and turned around. "I didn't know I had a curfew." Holly said. "You don't, but you could have atleast been responsible enough to tell us where you were at." Jean said. "Well, I'll remember to do that next time." Holly said turning and opening her door. "Where were you?" Jean asked. "I was at a friend's house." Holly said flatly. "I thought you didn't know anyone here." Jean said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice. Holly thought fast. "Well, when I was walking back here yesterday I met someone and I went to vistit them today." Holly said. "And who was this someone?" Jean asked. "Just a friend." Holly said fast. "Does this friend have a name?" Jean asked. Holly turned and completely faced her. "What's it to you?" Holly asked noticeably mad. Jean just starred at Holly. "Infact it's really none of your buisness." Holly added. Jean stayed quiet and then nodded. "I understand and your right." Jean said. Holly smiled sarcasticaly. "Thank you...well goodnight" She said, turned and opened her door. "But then again, Holly, you haven't really givin us any reason to trust you. Disappearing for whole days doesn't scream of trust." Jean said. Holly didn't turn around. Then she heard Jean's footsteps walking away. Holly sighed, walked into her room and flipped on the light. She then closed the door behind her and let herself fall on the bed. Then she felt something. "Doesn't shut up, does she?" A voice asked from across from her. Holly sat up and looked in the direction that the voice coming from. She saw Toad sitting on her desk. "How did you....?" She asked alittle startled. "I jumped up." Toad said. "But how did you get passed the secruity gizmos they have out there?" Holly asked. Toad smirked. "I have my ways.". "Ok, but why are you here?" Holly asked, watching the door out of the corner of her eye. Fearing that Jean would walk in any minute. "I came to say I was sorry about what I said." Toad said. He was actually telling the truth. He was there to apologize. He didn't know why, but he hated the thought that Holly was mad at him. So he decided that he was suck it up and apologize. Even though his options about Xavier and the X-men hadn't changed. Holly smiled. "Really? You came here just to apologize to me?" She asked noticably touched. "Yea" Toad said getting down from the desk. He walked closer to her. She put her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her...."Holly, who are you talking to?" Bobby's voice asked from the other side of the closed door. "um...Nobody." Holly said wondering if Bobby was going to come in. The door knob turned. Toad dropped to the floor and made a thud sound . "What was that?" Bobby asked."Nothing" Holly said and then mouthed 'Under the bed.' to Toad. Toad rolled under the bed. "Holly, are you ok in there? Let me in" Bobby said. Holly walked to the door, looking back at the bed making sure that you couldn't see Toad hidding under it. She opened the door. "Hey" She said calmly. Bobby smiled. "Hey". "Well, I'm safe as you can see so...goodnight" Holly said starting to close the door again. "Woah, woah. I came to talk to you" Bobby said stopping the door from closing with his hand. Holly frowned. "About what?". Bobby was thrown off by this. He thought Holly liked him. " um...I don't know.....can I come in?" He asked. Holly looked back at the bed. Then she looked back at Bobby. She opened the door more. Bobby walked in and sat on the bed. Holly's heart started racing. She could feel Toad's racing too and she felt a bit of anger coming from him. "Look, Holly. I know your new and everything...and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of that, but...I..was um...wondering if...if...um..." Bobby said stuttering and moving his hands alot as he talked. Holly was hardly even listening to what Bobby was saying. She was more worried about Toad. "a..you know what, Bobby? I'm tired and I'm not thinking to clearly right now.....can we talk tomorrow?" Holly said trying to sound tired. Bobby frowned. He got up. He couldn't believe Holly was kicking him out just as he was bearing his soul to her. "Fine, I'll come back tomorrow." He said and walked out of the room. "Goodnight" He called back as he walked down the hall. "Goodnight." Holly said and watched him until he was far away from her room. She then closed the door. "I think he likes you" Toad said as he got up from the floor. " Yea, well I'm not interested" Holly said walking over to Toad. "And why is that? I mean he seems like quite the catch." He said sarcasticly. "Well, there is someone else I'm interested in." Holly said putting her arms around his neck again. "Anyone I know?" He asked. She kissed him. He put he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. 


	11. Risking it all

Rays of light came in through the cracks of the blinds. One of them shone right at Holly's closed eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes to a slit. The memories of the previous night came floating back to her. Her and Toad had spent the night talking and watching TV. She smiled to herself, it had been so wonderful. She had never felt so happy...just him being there. Just the thought made her feel happy all over again. After they were done watching TV Holly had laid back on the bed and was telling Toad about how she was nervous about living in the mansion. She told him that she felt so different from them. She then had closed her eyes for a moment and......she fell asleep. Holly fully opened her eyes. She sat up. "Argg" Toad mumbled. He was laying next to her on the bed. 'This is not good' Holly thought to herself. Toad was still asleep. She started to panic. She looked at the door to see if it was still locked....it was. She got off the bed and went over to the window. She used her thumb, index and middle fingers to open the little planks of the blinds to see if anyone was outside. Unfortunately it seemed like half the mansion was outside either hanging out, playing some game or training. Her stomach dropped. How was Toad supposed to sneak out? She heard a yawn. She turned around and saw Toad sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her. "Morning" He said calmly. Holly couldn't believe him. "Why didn't you go home last night?" She asked him. "What?" He asked as he yawned again. "Why didn't you go home last night?" She repeated. "Well, you just looked so alone...I just was going to lay there for a bit, but I guess I fell asleep." Toad said in a sleepy voice. "You guess you fell asleep?!" Holly asked him. She really was starting to panic. Toad got up from the bed. "a....yea." Was all Toad said. Holly sighed. Toad went over to her. "I'm sorry, Holly." He said and hugged her. Holly wasn't paying much attention to him. Toad pulled away, stood there and crossed his arms. He didn't say anything. Holly thought about how she was going to get him out of the mansion. Toad started to walk around the room. He was looking at some of the stuff Holly had on her dresser. He glanced at Pictures she had laying on it. He picked some of them up. The first one he was looking at was a picture of three children. One was a boy the other were girls. The boy, who was in only a diaper, was sitting in a sandbox with his hands buried under the sand. The two girls, who both were in dresses, were sitting on a bench near the sandbox with wide grins on their faces, they were looking straight at the camera. Toad guessed one of the girls was Holly and then he flipped to the next picture. The next one was of the same three kids, but they were older, they were probably about 13-14. They seemed to be on a ranch. This time the boy was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans and was leaning on a wooden fence and had a piece of straw between his teeth. One of the girls, who also was in a plaid shirt, was bent over in laughter. The last girl , who definitely was Holly, was wearing the same as the other too and was making a weird face. Toad flipped to the next one. It was a picture of a woman. It was a close-up of her. She had brown eyes and black hair. She had on very little make-up, but she looked beautiful. Toad stared at the picture. He looked up from the picture and then looked at Holly. She was still in deep thought, but she looked at him when she felt him staring at her. "Is this your mother?" He asked her. Holly went over to him and look at the picture he was holding. "Yes" She said. "You look like her." He said. Holly didn't say anything. Toad flipped to the next one. It was another picture of the kids as small children, but this time a man was in the picture too. He was about average height, alittle overweight, and balding. He had the small boy sitting on his shoulders. The boy was also wearing a hat that was way to big for him. The two girls were standing at the man's sides. The man had his arms around them. Toad looked up at Holly. "This your father?" He asked pointing to the man in the picture. "yes" Holly said looking at the picture. "You seemed like a happy family." Toad said. "Looks can be deserving." Holly said. "Atleast you had a family" Toad said handing her the pictures. She took the pictures and tossed them back on the dresser. "Yea, well..."She said. Toad then picked up a jewelry box. "Would you stop!" Holly said as she went to grab it from him, but her yelling surprised him and he dropped it. It hit the ground with a loud thud and all the contents scattered all over the floor. Holly and Toad stood there in silence listening to see if anyone heard the thud. After a moment of pure silence Holly and Toad both started to breathe again. Toad bent down and started to pick of some of the things. "Holly, I'm s..." Toad started to say, but Holly covered his mouth. "Under the bed" She whispered to him. He was about to ask why he needed to hide, when there was a knock on the door. Toad rolled laid flat and rolled under the bed. Holly went to the door and opened it. "Are you alright?" A concerned Iceman asked when Holly opened the door. "Yea, I'm fine. I was just looking through some old things when I dropped my jewelry box" She said quickly. Iceman looked at the jewelry box on the floor. "Oh, well let me help you pick..." He said moving over to pick up the box. Holly immediately grabbed his arm preventing him from bending over all the way. "No, it's ok. I got it." She said and bent over and quickly shoved the jewelry back in. Most of it didn't make it in the box. Holly put the box back on her dresser. She then turned back to Iceman, who had a very confused look on his face. "um....Holly..?" He stumbled out. "Yes?" She asked, she was out of breath. "Are...you sure your alright?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Never been better." She said very fast. Iceman didn't say anything, he just looked at her. "Well, If you'll excuse me...I have to get dressed." She said moving back to the door. She stood behind it, hoping Iceman would get the hint. He walked to the door and then realized something. "Why are you still in the clothes you were yesterday?" Iceman asked. "I was so tired last night...I just fell asleep." She said. Iceman looked at her again. "What?" Holly asked. "You don't have to lie to me, Holly" Iceman said. "I don't have to..?" Holly asked confused. She shook her head. "Bobby, I'm not lying". "If you snuck out, I understand...I mean who hasn't. I won't tell anyone." He said looking deep into her eyes. Holly looked away. "I didn't sneak out." She said. "Holly" Iceman got closer to her. She stepped back. "Bobby..." Holly started to say. "I heard Jean talking and I just thought....Alot of people go through things when they first get here. It doesn't mean you don't belong or that there is something wrong with you...." Iceman said sounding understanding. He continued to ramble on, but Holly couldn't focus on what he was saying. She started to feel a throbbing pain in her right temple. "Bobby, could you please..." She tried to be calm. ".....could you please just go. I really need to rest.". Bobby stopped talking and looked at her. He sighed. "Fine, Holly, but I just want you to remember that I'm here if you need me." He said, put his hand on her shoulder and then walked out of the room. Holly closed the door behind him. Toad crawled out from under the bed. He laughed. "Boy did he sound like an after school special.". He looked at Holly. She was leaning against the door. She was starring at the ground. Toad frowned. "You ok?". "I can't do this.." She said. "Can't do what?" He asked confused. "This!" She said gesturing to him and then to herself. She looked at him. He started to walk to the window. He turned back to face her. "Just tell me why first." He said. She sighed and stood up. "Well, look at what we are having to go through....you having to hide under a bed, me having to lie to people who don't even completely trust me yet....It's not fair. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you. We should be able to have a relationship where we don't have to hide it or lie about it." She said. "Your right. We shouldn't have to lie or hide. It's not fair,but..." He said moving close to her. "I think it's worth it. I care about you alot, Holly. I can't stop thinking about you....this hiding under beds and sneaking around is all worth it as all as I'm with you. I'm willing to risk whatever I have to. What about you?" He asked her. Holly went over and put her arms around him. Tears came to her eyes. He just held her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm willing to risk everything." 


	12. A year later

One Year Later:  
  
"Bobby, Jean, go left!" Cyclops shouted to Jean and Bobby who were a few feet away from him. They both jumped to the left as a giant metal claw slamed it's fist into the ground where they were just standing. Dust and rocks sprayed at them scratching at their skin. "argg!" Jean hissed in pain. The giant robot raised it's arm back up. Cyclops thought fast as he looked around the jungle. He had to come up with a plan to stop this thing before it killed them all. Then it hit him, he had a plan. "Jean, you and Bobby go over there.." He said and pointed. "Matchmaker, you and me....Matchmaker?" He said and looked to face Holly...but she wasn't there. "Matchmaker?!" He shouted louder. He looked around, but she wasn't anywhere. "Argh!! Stop! Stop the program!" He shouted towards the sky. The sky then changed to a metal cieling, the robot vanished and the jungle turned back into the danger room. "Where is she?" He asked Jean and Bobby. "I thought she was here. She said she would be here." Bobby said. "Well, she's not here...." Cyclops said and sighed. "I could go get her" Bobby said. " No, forget it. I don't have time to restart the program and do it all over again. She should have been here." Cyclops said. " Come on, Jean". Cyclops and Jean left the danger room not saying one word to each other. Leaving Bobby wondering what happened to Matchmaker.  
  
Holly, or as she has been come to be known as Matchmaker, looked threw her closet taking out different piece of clothing and then tossing it on her bed. They had given her the name Matchmaker not only because of her powers but because 1) Cupid was taken and 2) Cupid sounded like a boy's name. "I'm never going to find anything to wear!" She mumbled to herself in annoyence. She looked back through her closet. It had been about a year since her and Toad had started dating and they were planning on going somewhere, but Toad hadn't said exactly where. He had just told her it was a suprise. So there she found herself not knowing where she is going and not knowing what to wear. "Argg!" She said in frustration as she threw another dress on the bed. Just then there was a knock on her door. "Yes?" She called out. "Holly, it's me. Bobby." Iceman said from the other side of the door. "um.." Holly said and quickly grabbed all the clothes off the bed and shoved them under it. "Come in." She said and stood up before Iceman had a chance to see her hiding the clothes. Iceman opened the door and just stayed in the doorway. "Hey." Holly said. "Hey" Iceman said back. "What's up?" She asked sitting down on the bed. "Nothing...um..happened to you? How come you didn't come to the danger room?" Iceman asked walking into the room. Realization hit Holly. "Geez...I guess I forgot. I'm sorry...I just...was Cyclops mad?" She said very fast. "How could you forget I told you right after breakfast?" Iceman asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I just forgot...I have alot of things on my mind right now."Holly said hoping Iceman would just give up and go away. Iceman stood there for awhile just looking around. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" He asked after awhile. "What?!" Holly asked alarmed. She looked around and realized that she had left a pile of clothes on a nearby chair. "oh...I,um...was planning on going...for a walk." Holly said hoping it didn't sound as fake as she thought it did. Iceman frowned as he glanced at the pile again. "I was looking for this certain sweatshirt I had, but I couldn't find it." Holly said thinking fast. Iceman nodded, as if now understanding about the pile. "So yea...."Holly said to brake the silence. "I don't think you'll have time for the walk though." Iceman said. Holly frowned. "Why?". "You don't remember?" Iceman asked. "Remember what?" Holly asked confused. "How come you forget?" Iceman asked shocked. 'What is this a game of questions?' Holly thought to herself. "Just tell me." She said aloud. "We are doing a stake-out." He said. "Again?" Holly asked annoyed. "We just did one last night.". "I know, but Cyclops believes that the Brotherhood has something planned." Iceman explained. "Isn't that what he said about last night?" Holly asked getting up from the bed. Iceman sighed and nodded. "I don't like the idea of sitting in the dark someplace cold for hours much either, but we gotta do what we gotta do." Iceman said. Holly nodded. "I know.". "So remember we're meeting up at 8:00 in the basement. Be ready" He said and left. Holly shut the door and then threw herself on the bed. She couldn't believe that they were once again going on a stake-out that would probably end up being a waste of time. All week Cyclops had been talking about some Brotherhood plan and they had yet to see any proof of such a plan. Toad hadn't mention anything, but then he never mentioned anything. He had told Holly that the only way he would tell her any of the Brotherhood plans was if they would indanger her life. So far none of them had. She wished he would just tell if there was a plan. Though, she would have no way of proving to Cyclops if there wasn't a plan. She sighed in frustration. There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" She called out. "Matchmaker, it's Jean" Jean's voice answered. Holly groaned. It had been a whole year and she still did not get alone with Jean. They didn't really hate each other....they just didn't get along. "It's open" Holly said not moving from bed. Jean opened the door and stepped into the room, her hand staying on the doorknob. As if saying that her vist would be very short. "Holly, I would like to know why you weren't in our practice in the danger room." Jean asked. "I already talked to Iceman." Was all Holly said. "Well, I would like to know." Jean said. "Why?" Holly asked. Jean's eyes narrowed. She took deep breathes so she wouldn't lose control. "You've been acting more difficult than usual." Jean said through her teeth. "I'm just alittle concerned.". "Well, maybe if we didn't go on these stupid stake-outs I wouldn't be acting more 'Difficult' " Holly said and sat up to face Jean. "These stake-outs aren't stupid." Jean said in defense. "Then what are they?" Holly asked. "They are neccary precautions." Jean said. "Precautions? Precautions for what? What do we need precautions for?" Holly asked. "For what the Brotherhood has planned." Jean explained. "Does the Brotherhood even have a plan?!" Holly asked more frustrated. Jean didn't answer. She didn't have an answer. "I'm not going on the stake-out" Holly said in a-as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "You don't have a choice" Jean said. "Why don't have? Why am I being forced to go on these stake-outs? You can oblivously see that I don't want to go on them. Can't you find some else who is willing to waste their time standing around doing nothing with you guys?" Holly asked standing up. Holly and Jean were almost eye to eye. One more step and Holly would be right in her face. They starred straight into each others eyes. "We could do that, Holly, but then we would have to make sure that they would be able to fight in case we were to end up in a confrontation. Now to make sure someone would be able to fight we would have to have a section in the danger room. We had such a section today. We are going on a stake-out in about an hour, therefor we are unable to have another danger room seccion. Ergo we will be unable to get another person to go with us on the stake-out." Jean said without taking a breathe. Holly sighed. "You could have just said no.".  
  
An hour later Cyclops, Jean, Iceman, and Matchmaker were headed out on the stake-out. Cyclops was driving, Jean was in the passenger side, leaving Holly and Bobby in sitting in the back. Holly just sat there mindlessly starring out the window. Iceman kept looking from the window to Matchmaker, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. He had told Holly how he felt for her. All she had said in return was that she liked him as a friend and that she didn't even know him that well. That was about a year ago. Iceman thought that they had gotten to know each other better, he just wondered if Holly felt the same. "Holly..." Iceman whispered her name. She turned her attention to him. "I..um...was wondering..."He started out, but then chickened out. "What's on your mind?". "Nothing" Holly said and then turned her attention back to the window.  
That wasn't true. There was alot on her mind. Right after Jean left she grabbed her phone and dialed Toad's number. There was no answer. She kept trying periodicly as she got ready for the stake-out. Finally, she just left a message saying she had some stupid X-men thing to do. She hoped he got it before he made too many plans for their date. She sighed as she watched the buildings go by. She wondered what Toad was doing right now.  
  
Toad sat on the edge on a building. 10 Brotherhood members were around him. They talked and laughed about the plan they were about to play out. Toad didn't know all the details, all he knew was that they were waiting for someone. He guessed they were waiting for the X-men, who else would they be making such a fuss about. If it was the X-men they were waiting for, he wondered if Holly would be with them. She hadn't told him anything about going out with the X-men. He guessed if the X-men had planned going out Holly won't be with them. She had planned to go out with him. He hoped she wouldn't be mad about him not showing up. He had wanted to call her, but Magneto had just told him they had a plan and there he was. He looked around at everyone there. Most of them had looks of anticipation on their faces. Others looked like they were just plain bored. Toad looked back to the what layed below him, A dark narrow alleyway. That was where the battle would take place, where blood would be shed. He looked around the alley to see possible places where he would be thrown into. " A car's coming!" He heard someone yell. Everyone became quiet. The car turned into the alley. It made it almost half-way down the alley when there was a huge blast. Someone had shot one of the tires making it go flat. The car wasn't going that fast so when the tire blew it just stopped. The Brotherhood members went to the edge of the building waiting for a que to jump off and attack the unsuspecting victims. The people got out of the car. Toad reconized the driver as the one they called Cyclops. He then unsuprisingly saw Jean Grey get out of the passenger side. Followed by Iceman in the back. He didn't really hate Iceman he just disliked him greatly for pretty much staucking Holly. He smirked, he planned to go for Iceman. He noticed someone else getting out of the car. His heart sank and nearly stopped when he saw the fourth person was Holly. 


	13. Staying together

Before Toad realized what was going his fellow Brotherhood members had left off the ledge and had started to attack the 4 members of the X-men. He stood there and watched in a state of shock. He watched as Sabertooth and Quicksilver went after Cyclops. Before he could react, Cyclops was picked up and thrown into a metal dumpster. As Cyclops laid against the dumpster he tried to use his optic blast to hit anyone who came near. His efforts were useless as Quicksilver used his superspeed to taunt and mock Cyclops, shouting "Come on, hit me." every time a blast missed him. Jean Grey meanwhile was trying to fight off 2 other Brotherhood members. Toad looked away. He couldn't bare to look to see who was going after Holly. He and Holly had been afraid that one day they would end up in a fight against each other. They dreaded the day that it would happen, but after a year the idea seemed to disappear. Now there it was the fight Toad had never wanted to happen. He had promised Holly he would always be there for her and that he would aways protect her. Yet there he stood stand-by just watching as she got beat-up. It pained him to think of it. He felt rage build up. He wanted to go out there and protect her, but if he did then he would be kicked out of the Brotherhood. Then where would he go? No, he would be lucky if they just kicked him out. Magneto would probably have him killed. He looked back down at the alleyway. He saw Holly fighting Mystique. He felt every muscle in go tense.  
  
Holly dodged Mystique's fist. She did a high kick and hit Mystique in the head. Mystique fell, but bounced back up before Holly could react. Holly got hit in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach and backed up. She heard Mystique laugh at her. Holly stood up and ran at Mystique. Mystique jumped over her. "Is that all you've got, X-man?" Mystique asked tauntingly. Holly turned, but didn't try to get her again. "Well?" Mystique asked. Holly concentrated. "Are you just going to..." Before Mystique could finish her sentence her heartbeat skipped. Holly smiled and then used the distraction to ran over and kicked the breath out of Mystique. "How's that?" Holly asked as she stood over Mystique. Holly then was about to kick Mystique when she felt her feet leave the ground. Next thing she knew she was flying through the air heading for a brick wall. As she was about to hit it, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Though, the impact never came, she still felt herself flying. 'Maybe I hit the wall and died instantly.' She thought to herself. She opened her eyes and was surprised. "Toad?!" She said his name in disbelief. He had jumped to save to her and they were landing. When they hit the ground he jumped behind a dumpster. "What..." Holly was about to ask, but Toad interrupted her. "Get out of here" He said. "I can't" She said. "I didn't ask you. I'm telling you to get the hell out of here!" He said. "Why is it that people think they can just order me around? I'm not a child!" Holly said and started to stand up. Toad pulled her back down. "Look, I can't protect you out there. If you stay, your on your own." Toad said. "That's fine with me." She said. Toad sighed. "But it's not fine with me. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said. "Then you shouldn't have come." Holly said. "I didn't have a choice." He said. Holly looked at him. She then looked back around the dumpster to see how the fight was going. Jean, Scott and Iceman were trying to fight off the 5 brotherhood members. "I can't just leave them." Holly said. "Why don't you leave...I mean it's not like they need you.". "I can't, not knowing your here." Toad said. Holly turned back to face him. She kissed him. "I'll be fine trust me." She said. "I'm not leaving you here." He said. Holly starred into his eyes. She didn't know what to tell him. She wasn't leaving and he wasn't leaving. She was about to tell him that they were just going to have to fight on their own sides, when she felt someone coming. "Someone's coming." She said. She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew it had to be one of the Brotherhood members. So she just threw herself away from the dumpster as if she had been thrown. She looked sideways to see who it was. It was Iceman. She quickly lifted herself up, but before she could say anything, she saw Iceman ran at Toad. Toad jumped away from him, but Iceman started to shoot ice at him. Toad kept dodging the ice balls. Holly stood up. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Iceman to stop, but then if she didn't then Toad would get hurt. One of the Ice shots hit Toad in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground. Blood started to seep through his shirt. Iceman went over to Toad. "This is for Holly." He said and kicked Toad in the stomach. Holly wanted to go and rip Iceman's heart out. Her eyes glowed red. She starred hard into Iceman. Iceman suddenly fell to the ground grabbing at his chest. Holly blinked and her eyes were back to normal. Without meaning to she had made Iceman's heart nearly stop. She stood there in shock. She could barely even feel herself standing there. It was as if she was having an out of body experience. She looked around to see if anyone had seen what happened , but she couldn't see that Mystique, disguised to blend in the a nearby wall, had watched the whole thing. Though, she wasn't completely sure it. Holly quickly went over and pulled Iceman away from Toad. She mouthed 'Get out of here' to Toad. This time he made no argument. He got up and stumbled down another passage of the alleyway. Holly looked behind her to see how the X- men were doing and was relieved to see that Wolverine and Nightcrawler had shown up. They were helping Jean and Cyclops beat the living life out the brotherhood members. Nightcrawler saw Holly and teleported over. "What happen to him?" Nightcrawler asked. "He got attacked.....can you get him out of here?" Holly asked already passing Iceman to Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler nodded and teleported away. Holly then turned to go back and help the other X-men. "Holly" She heard Toad say her name. She whirreled around. She went over to him. "I told you to get out of here." Holly said. "I know, but I just couldn't leave you." He said. "Toad, please...I saw how hard you hit the ground and plus your bleeding." She said in a begging voice. Toad looked into her eyes. "Do you love me?" He asked. Holly frowned. She couldn't believe he asked her that at such a weird moment. "Of course I love you, but why..." She said, but Toad cut her off. "Ok, I'll leave." He said and disappeared down the same way he had before. She stood there not sure what had just happened. Then she felt someone grab her arm. She quickly turned around. It was Wolverine. "You ok, kid?" He asked her. "Oh, yea..I'm fine" She said sounding like she was out of breath. "Good then come on. We're out of here." He said. Holly nodded and followed Wolverine back to the car. After Holly had left Toad came out from the other alleyway. He watched Holly leave. Then transformed back into Mystique.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day:  
Holly knocked on Toad's door. "Toad, it's Holly!" She called out. She had been calling his house throughout the day, but he hadn't answered. So there she was at 7:00 in the evening trying to see if he was alive or not. There was no answer. She listened for any noise inside, but there was none. She tried the doorknob to see if the door was locked, it wasn't. She opened the door and stepped inside. The place looked normal. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. "Mortimer?" She called out his birth name. She listened, but heard nothing. It was strange for him to be gone all day. He usually called her and after the fight yesterday she had thought he would be in bed all day. She turned to leave, but turned back around when she heard a loud clash come from the bathroom. She hurried to the bathroom and went to open the door, but it was locked. "Mortimer, are you in there?" She asked. " I heard a clash...I KNOW your in there". "Holly, please just go" He called back. "What's going on? Have you been here all day?" She asked. "Go away, Holly" He said. "Mortimer, just let me in" She said trying the knob again. "No! Just go away!!" He yelled. "Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Holly yelled back. The bathroom door flew open, almost hitting Holly. Toad stood there. He had a black eye and other bruises on his body. Holly didn't know what to say. "How...what...?" Words just stumbled out of her mouth. "They found out." He said. Tears came to Holly's eyes. Toad moved closer to her and she threw her arms around him. He winced in pain, but said nothing. "I'm so sorry" She said through tears. "Don't blame yourself." He said. She continued to cry. He held her close to him. "What are we going to do?" She asked him. "I don't know." He said. He had been talking in a low, emotionless voice. Holly tried to calm down her crying. "How did they find out?" She asked. "Mystique saw us and she told Magneto." He said in the same low voice. "Oh, god then it was my fault." She said as tears filled her eyes. "No, Holly, don't blame yourself! I love you. I would get beaten like this everyday if it meant I would get to be with you." He almost yelled it out to her. She looked deep into his eyes. "Nobody can take what we have, Holly." He said to her. "Not Magneto, not Xavier, not anyone.". She kissed him. She loved him so much. "Toad, I love you...oh, words can't describe how much I love you" She said and continued to kiss him. 


	14. A new discovery

Holly found herself in the girls bathroom 3 days later throwing up. Now more than ever she hated the fact that she had to use a some-what public restroom. Girls kept coming in and out, starring at her and leaving to get help. Though, it was funny that for some reason that help hadn't shown up yet. "Holly?" Jean's voice echoed in the bathroom. 'Speak of the devil' Holly thought. Holly could hear Jean's footsteps coming closer to her. "What's going on?" Jean asked. Holly could feel Jean leaning over her. "What does it look like?" Holly asked with her head almost all the way in the toilet. Jean sighed. "Can you at least try to give me a straight answer for once?". Before Holly could answer she threw up again. Jean went over and grabbed an empty trashcan. She then went back over to Holly. She started to help Holly up. "What are you doing?" Holly asked. "I'm going to take you down to the medical room so I can examine you." Jean said as she started to walk Holly out of the bathroom. Holly shook her head and threw herself down on the ground. Jean was able to stop her from hitting the ground. "What are you doing?" Jean asked her. Holly said nothing. She just stood up. "I'm feeling better" Holly said flatly and made her way to the door. "What?! Holly, wait." Jean said grabbing her arm. "Why don't you...". "I said I'm feeling better,ok!" Holly yelled at Jean. She pulled her arm out of Jean's grasp. She headed out of the bathroom. Jean followed. "Where are you going?" She asked. "My room. Where else?" Holly answered without stopping or turning around. She walked to her room with Jean trailing behind her. Holly opened the door and walked in. Jean stood in the doorway. "What?" Holly asked. Jean looked at her. "What's going on?" Jean asked. "I'm sick" Holly said and slamed the door on Jean's face.   
  
Acouple hours later Holly found herself sitting in a doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come back to tell her what was wrong with her. Over the year she had made it a point to find a real doctor so she wouldn't have to always go to Jean. It seemed everytime she would go to Jean for even a cold, Jean would question her about everything. So Holly went looking for a doctor and because of what her powers were it, it wouldn't be oblivous that she was a mutant. Though, she was lucky to find a doctor who wasn't ani-mutant and had no problem with her being a mutant. Holly looked around the room trying to focus her attention on anything that would distract her from the thought of where she was. She then heard the doorknob to the room turn. Her attention snapped to the door. The elderly doctor walked in. He had a small smile on his face. As he stood infront of her Holly could see her reflection in his glasses. "Well, Holly..." He started. "Is it serious?" She interupted him. He smiled. "It depends.". She frowned. "Depends on what?" She asked. "Congradulations, Holly, your pregnant." The doctor said still smiling. Holly's heart dropped. 'Pregnant? Was he serious?' She thought to herself. "Are you sure?" She asked. The doctor nodded. What was she going to do? The Professor would definietly kick out of the mansion now. "Well, thank you,doctor." She said and grabbed her purse. "Are you alright?" The doctor asked. "Yes, I'm fine." She said as she was about to open the door. The doctor stopped her. "Wouldn't you like to change first?" He asked. Holly looked down at what she was wearing and realized that she was still wearing the hospital gown. "Oh, yea" She said and went to get her clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly sat behind the wheel of the car and just starred at the road infront of her. She was parked at the side of the road. She was going to have to turn to get to Toad's trailor. She had no idea how she was going to tell him or even how he would react. Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? She put her hand to her head as she thought. The only thing she was sure of was that she had to tell him. There was no way of getting out of that. So she took a deep breathe and turned off the road to get to his trailor.When she got to the trailor she was half-relieved and half-worried that he wasn't there. Since the night The Brotherhood had beaten him up, he hadn't gone back to the Brotherhood hide out. He hadn't even gone out much for fear that they were looking for him. Holly stood there wondering where he could have gone. She decided to stay and wait for him. After just 3 minutes she was standing behind a tree throwing up. So she left a note on the door telling Toad to call her when he got home.  
  
  
  
Toad didn't call her until late in afternoon. He asked her what was wrong, but Holly couldn't bring herself to tell him over the phone. She told him to meet her in the park at 7:00, but she was there at 6:45. She stood by a tree going over what she was going to say to Toad in her head. Then she felt it. She could hear Toad's heartbeat in her head and feel it. Ever since that night she had been able to hear and feel his heartbeat all the time. Though, she could some how control the volume at which she can hear it, but everytime Toad was close to her she could hear it loud. She could feel him coming close to where she was. "Holly" She heard him say her name. Holly came out from behind the tree. "How did you know...?" She started to ask. "I could feel your heartbeat." He said. Holly frowned. "How?". Toad shrugged. "I don't know, but ever since..". He stopped talking and then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Now what's up? You sounded like you had something to tell me." Toad said. Holly walked closer to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and then kissed her. She then pulled back. "Promise not to freak out." She said looking into his eyes. Toad frowned. "What?" He asked confused. "I'm going to tell you something very important and I don't want you to freak out." She said. "Holly, you know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to freak out. I love you." He said and went to kiss her again. Holly pulled away from him and walked a few steps away from him. She turned and looked up at the sky. She was trying to stop herself from crying. She felt as if her being pregnant was her fault. She felt that if she told him, he would leave her. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't realize that it would be THIS hard to tell him. "Holly, tell me what's wrong. Tell me why your acting like this." Toad said. He put his hand on her shoulder. Holly turned and faced him. Tears started to come to her eyes. Toad had a look that was a mix of worried and confusion. "What's going on?" He asked, not sure if he should hug her or keep his distance. Holly looked him in the eyes again. She felt his emotions and she knew she had to tell him. "Toad..."She managed to get out. "Yes?" Toad said after a moment of silence. "I'm ....pregnant" Holly said and then burst into tears. Toad couldn't believe what Holly said. "Wwwhat?" He stuttred out. "I'm pregnant" She repeated. Toad took Holly into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Holly said threw her tears. "No, don't apologize. Holly, I love you" Toad said holding her close. She just let him hold her as she cried. "Mortimer, what are we going to do?" She asked him. "Holly, your making to much of this." He said. Holly pulled back alittle and looked at him. "What?" She asked. He smiled at her. "Your acting like the world is going to end." He said. Holly looked at him in disbelief. "Holly, this is the best thing that could happen to us....Look, I've been thinking. I'm not a member of the Brotherhood anymore. We can be together now. You can move out of the X-men mansion and we can leave this place and start a family someplace far from here." Toad said looking deep into her eyes. Holly was a bit shocked by what he was saying, but she wasn't disagreeing with it. It hadn't hit her that they could actually be together now. The X-men might have a problem because he was an ex-member, but then Toad was right, she could just move out. She looked at Toad and smiled. "Moving away, starting a family..." Holly started to say , but Toad interupted her. "What I'm trying to say, Holly, is...Will you marry me?" Toad asked. Holly's eyes widened. "I don't have a ring, yet, but I will get you one. I promise." He explained. Holly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you." She said. He smiled and kissed her back. They then just stood there holding each other, as they both thought of their future together. This was the greatest day of Holly's life. Toad couldn't believe he and Holly were actually going to get married. He had been wanting to ask her earlier, but his fear of Magneto had stopped him. Now, he had no fear. Soon he and Holly would be far away from Magneto and all the other Brotherhood member for that matter.   
  
But Toad was wrong. He still had much to fear. At that exact moment someone was watching them. The person could not only see them, but hear them as well. The person had heard everything and they knew that Toad would pay.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toad walked Holly back to her car. "So I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Toad said to her. Holly nodded and smiled. Toad kissed her. "I love you" He said. "I love you too" Holly said back to him. "Be careful going home". "Of course" Toad said. Holly kissed him one last time before she got into her car. Toad watched until she had driven away before he went back to his own car.  
  
Holly drove back to the mansion with a smile on her face. Her smile soon faded when the car started to make a weird sound. Holly looked at the gas gaige and saw that it was on empty. Holly frowned. She had just filled it to half-a tank earlier that day. The car usually didn't use up gas that quickly. Holly quickly got the car off the street and parked it. The second she turned the car off, she noticed it was smoking. She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and looked for her cellphone. When she didn't find it she realized that she had been in such a hurry she had forgotten it. She sighed. She looked for the nearest street sign. When she saw it, she was relieved to see that she was only acouple blocks away from the mansion. She figured she could just walk it. If anyone attacked her, she could defend herself. Holly grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She closed the car door and locked the car. She started to power walk. It was cold, but Holly felt unbelievably warm. She walked a block. She replayed everything Toad had told her in her head. It made her happy and helped her forget she was walking home. Then she thought she heard someone behind her. She felt someone's heartbeat. "Holly" She heard Toad's voice call out her name. She turned and saw him standing there. "Mortimer?" She asked confused. Toad was standing infront of her, but it wasn't him. It didn't feel like him. The imposter took a step towards her. Holly stepped away from him. "Your not, Toad" Holly said. "Smart girl" Mystique's voice came out of Toad's mouth. Holly's eyes widened and she turned to run, but Sabretooth was standing blocking her. He punched her. Holly fell to the ground and passed out. Mystique turned back into her normal self. "Not smart enough". 


	15. Reality Strikes

Toad woke up to birds singing, or atleast he felt as if they were singing. As he got ready he began to see how that day would be the begining of Holly and his life together. He felt like he was the happyest man alive. He was even thinking of names for the baby. He smiled to himself as he thought about him and Holly having a house of their own, their own family, their own everything. He felt jumping up and down, or yelling...or anything. He was so happy. His phone rang. He knew it was Holly. There was no one else it could be. He went over and picked up the phone wanting and waiting to hear her heavenly voice that he loved so much. But he didn't hear her voice when he picked up the phone. Instead he heard Magneto's voice. "Well, Hello ,Toad, I didn't wake you did I?" Magneto asked in a cocky calm voice. It made Toad furious just hearing Magneto's voice. "What do you want?" Toad asked. "Well, Toad, it's not really what I want. It's more of what you want." Magneto answered back. "What's that suposed to mean?" Toad asked wondering what Magneto was talking about. Magneto laughed. It was an evil mocking laugh. As if he knew something oblivous that Toad hadn't figured out yet. "I'm hanging up now" Toad said. "Are you sure that's a wize decision?" Magneto asked in the same mocking voice. Before Toad could respond. He could hear screaming in the background. Not just screaming, Holly's screaming. As if she was being hit or hurt in some way. "Holly?!" Toad yelled into the phone. "You see what I mean, Toad?" Magneto asked still calm. "Do you still want to hang up?". Toad thought fast. He didn't know what to do. "How do I know that's really Holly and not Mystique playing her stupid tricks?" Toad asked trying to sound calm. "How about this?" Magneto asked and two seconds later Toad felt a sharp pain in his chest. "What are you doing to her?" Toad asked. "Oh, just the things we were planning to do to you, but we figured it would hurt you alot more if we did it this way." Magneto said. Toad could still hear Holly in the background. "What do I have to do?" Toad asked. "Do? Oh, my dear boy, you don't have to do anything. Just enjoy the rest of your life knowing that it's your fault that your beautiful girlfriend died" Magneto said. Toad heared Holly scream one last time and then the phone went dead. "No!! Magneto!! NO!!" Toad yelled into the phone. The phone just made a disconnected sound. He started to hit the phone against the table. "NO!!" He continued to yell. He threw the phone down. Tears were rolling down his face. He then started pounding his fists against the wall in frustration. How could he have let this happen to her. Why did he follow her home? All these thoughts ran though his head. He stopped hitting the wall and broke down crying. What could he do? He knew that if he went there alone, Holly wouldn't have a chance. It then hit him. He knew what he had to do. He wished there was another way, but there wasn't. He got up and left. He was going to ask the X-men for help.  
  
Toad drove up to the X-men mansion. He looked at it and sighed. He got out of his car and ran up to the door. He rang the bell. He wondered who would answer and if they would know who he was. Cyclops answered the door. He put his hand on his glasses, ready to blast Toad. "Holly is in trouble!" Toad said quickly. "What are you talking about?" Cyclops asked. "Magneto has kidnapped Holly and he's going to kill her unless you and the other X-men come with me to save her." Toad said. "How do I know if your even telling the truth?" Cyclops asked. Toad narrowed his eyes. "Fine, let me speak to Xavier." He said. Cyclops laughed. "Like I'm really going to fall for that". Toad started to get the urged to punch Cyclops in the face. "Ok, then I guess on my own." Toad said and turned to go. "You know, Holly defended you guys so much...but you just proved her wrong." Toad said over his shoulder. Then ran back to his car and drove off.  
  
Holly lifted her head to look around. She was chained to a poll above her and her feet were chained to a wall behind her. Blood dripped down from her head. Her eyes were already starting to swell from when they were punching her. Her face was wet from crying so hard and her throat was swore from screaming. She wanted them to stop, but they continued on. Though, they had stopped now. She had no idea why and that scared her. She tried to move her arms, but they felt too heavy. She couldn't even feel her legs. She felt as if she was going to lose consicence. She didn't want to lose concince because she was afraid that she would never gain it back. She didn't want to die. She had so much to live for. Her and Toad were supose to get married and started a family and own a house. Tears came back to her eyes as she realized what she was losing. She wondering if Toad was looking for her. A sharp pain hit her heart as she realized that she may never see him again. "Quit your crying" Mystique demanded. Holly tried to stop, but she couldn't. She had no control what-so-ever overher tears. "I said Shut-up!" Mystique said and slapped Holly. Holly heard Mystique slap her,but she didn't feel it. Her face felt more like a mask instead of something actually attatched to her. "Why are you doing this?" Holly asked. It took all breath she had to say it. Mystique laughed. "I thought you would have figured that out by now." . Holly couldn't say anything else, she didn't have the energy to. Mystique laughed again. "Hey, we have a visitor" Sabretooth called out to Magneto who was sitting in a chair towards the middle of the large warehouse they were in. " I wonder who it could be." Magneto mocked. Holly hoped and prayed it was Toad. She tried to feel if it was him, but she couldn't. She felt so drained and so cold. She heard Sabretooth say something else, but it all sounded like a bunch of mumbles. "Did you hear that? Your Boyfriend is here." Holly heard Mystique say. Holly's heart jumped for joy when she heard that. Just knowing that Toad had come to save her was good enough for her. If she died now atleast she knew Toad had been there for her.  
  
Toad walked up to the warehouse. He went to the door and pulled it open. He marched inside. "Oh, Toad, so good of you to join us" Magneto said and stood up from his chair. Toad went over to him, but then Sabretooth jumped in the way. "Let her go" Toad snapped at Magneto. Magneto looked at him. "Did you really think that would work?" Magneto asked. "She's done nothing to you" Toad said. "Hasn't she? I mean look at all this trouble she's caused us. She has come between you and the rest of the Brotherhood. She's made you betray us." Magneto said. "I never betrayed you." Toad said. "How do we know that? How do we know that you haven't been working for Xavier?" Magneto asked. Toad looked at Magneto. "Even if I was working for Xavier, what does that have to do with Holly?" Toad asked. "Isn't she the one to blame. I mean she is one of Xavier's X-men. How you even know she really loves you? She could just be trying to get you to join Xavier's little army." Magneto asked. Toad said nothing. He knew Holly loved him. There was no doubt in his mind. Magneto turned and signaled at Mystique. Mystique began to hit Holly with a short pole. "STOP!" Toad yelled out and ran out Magneto. Sabretooth grabbed Toad and threw him down. Toad hit the ground hard. "You have a choice to make, Toad. Either her or use. If you chose her...you both die. If you chose us..she dies." Magneto said pacing around Toad as he laid in pain on the ground. Toad started to get up. He looked at Holly. Then he looked back at Magneto. "I love her. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her." Toad said. Magneto nodded at Sabretooth. Sabretooth punched Toad and pushed him to the ground again. "Don't be stupid, boy! She can't do anything for you. She can't offer you protection. She'll stay with you until she finds someone better and you know she will. She was just having fun with you. Do you really believe that she would want to spend the rest of her life with a freak like you?!" Magneto said this as he continued to pace around Toad. "Your wrong" Toad mumbled out. "What?!" Magneto asked. "I said your wrong" Toad said louder. Magneto looked down at Toad as if Toad was something disgusting. Then he shook his head. "I tried so hard to be like a father to you, but you were just too stupid and pathetic. You never belonged here. Your an outcast and you always be an outcast. Your mother should have killed you the day you were born." Magneto said. "You brought this upon yourself". Magneto then signaled to both Mystique and Sabretooth. Mystique started to hit Holly with the pole again, while Sabretooth picked up Toad and threw him into a wall. Mystique hit Holly in the stomach. Holly started to throw up. Sabretooth grabbed Toad and threw him into a table. The table broke into two pieces. Toad started to bleed from his mouth. Sabretooth picked up a bigger pole and went over to hit Toad with it. He lifted it up and was about to bring it down when it exploded. Sabretooth looked to see what had cause it to exploded. In the entrance of the warehouse stood Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman and a couple other X-men. Iceman and Jean went over to get Holly. While Cyclops and the other X-men came closer to Sabretooth. Sabretooth stood his ground. He went to look at Magneto, but Magneto was gone. Sabretooth looked back at Cyclops. Sabretooth then quickly grabbed Toad and threw him at Cyclops. Toad and Cyclops went crashing down. Sabretooth ran out of the warehouse, leaving Mystique. Jean and Iceman went over to Mystique. She threw the pole at Jean and then turned into a bird and flew away. Cyclops ran over to where Holly was and used his optic blast to break the chains that held her. Iceman caught Holly before she could fall. She felt like dead wait. Iceman could feel a bit of life in her. The other X-men helped Toad up. He could stand, but could barely walk. So the X-men had to help him walk. Iceman started to carry Holly out of the Warehouse, when the door slamed shut. Jean and Cyclops ran over to see what happened. The door was stuck. "Now what?" Cyclops asked. Holly mumbled something. "What?" Iceman asked her. She mumbled it again, but no one could hear her. Jean used her powers to read Holly's mind. "There's a bomb" Jean said. "Where?" Cyclops asked. "There" Jean said pointing behind a stack of boxes. Cyclops, Jean and another X-men ran over and started throwing around the boxes to find the bomb. When all the boxes were gone, a bomb the size of guitar was ticking away. Toad told Nightcrawler, who was helping walk, to take him over to the bomb. Nightcrawler did. Toad let himself drop so he could work on the bomb. "I need you to make a very small blast here" Toad said to Cyclops and pointed to a spot on the bomb. Cyclops just looked at Toad. Toad rolled his eyes. "Do you want to die?" Toad asked him. Cyclops shot a small blast where Toad told him to. A compartment of the bomb opened. Toad started going through the wires. There was 20 seconds left on the timer. Toad kept going through the wires. 10 seconds. "Here" Toad said pulling out a yellow wire. "Are you sure?" Cyclops asked. 5 seconds. "Yes!!" Toad yelled at him. Cyclops shot it. The bomb stopped. "ok, then" Cyclops said. "Your welcome" Toad replied. Nightcrawler helped Toad back up. They all headed out of the warehouse. Cyclops having to blast a whole in the entrance to do-so.  
  
Two days later, Toad sat at the side of Holly's hospital bed holding her hand. They were in the hopital part of the mansion. Holly's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Toad. "Hey" He said to her. "I'm sorry" Holly said. "Don't be" He said. "I lost the baby" She said. Toad looked down and then back at Holly. "It's not your fault....it's Magneto's fault." He said. Holly looked up at cieling. Then she looked back at Toad. He had a bandage wrapped around his head. He noticed her looking at it. "I guess we both got battle scars" He said. Holly lifted her hand that he was holding. It had a ring on it. Toad let go of her hand so she could look at it. "You know, incase you still want to.." Toad said. "Of course I do" Holly said. Toad smiled. "Well, then I guess this is a new beginning." Toad said. Holly frowned. "I've decided to stay here...at the mansion. Xavier thought it would be best for both of us. Who knows if Magneto will come after us again." Toad said. Holly smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Wait, aren't you afraid we'll brainwash you?" Holly asked sarcasticly. "I'm willing to take the risk. How about you?" Toad asked her. She kissed him. "I'm willing to risk it all". 


End file.
